Spirit Space X
by Chibi Yoh-chan
Summary: In 26 century,here comes a new game——Spirit Space X.It uses a kind of substance to make a monster,and with Kaiba's data switchover machine,it can shows the monster.But it's a very dangerous game.Yami and Yugi are going to the Battle Match.Will they wi
1. evil critter appears

Spirit Space X  
Since the high-tech develops so fast in 26 century, people are not interest in all the games. By a occasional opportunity, scientists find out that inside human's body, there is a kind of substance. We just need to inject a little incident, there will engender a very strong critter. The discovery begat the attention all over the world, but they have a big problem: they have no idea how to take out those critters. Finally, at the beginning of 2510,Seto Kaiba manufactures a kind of data switchover machine. It can show the critter inside our body. This invention stirs the whole world! All the game players went to buy this mini machine. But this game has a big fatalness: because the monsters were taken out from our body, if the monsters are destroyed, their masters will be dead soon. 2 years has past. At last, U.N agreed that the game players could play this game, because they want to make a great monster army. Since that year, Seto Kaiba always make a Duel Monster Match once a year. The winner can get everything he wants; money, honors, even human's life. They gave the game a name--Spirit Space X, and our story happened at that background...  
  
2515. Japan. Domino City. 11:27 p.m.  
"Hey! Jack! Give that little kid a deadliness attack!"  
"You! Kid! Why don't you call your monster?"  
...  
In the middle of the duel ground, stands a very strong man, his name is Jack, and he's good at playing Spirit Space X. His monster was a level20 Dark Sword Man. Towards him, is a little boy. Looks like he's only 16 to 17,wearing black Western-style clothes.  
"Hey, kid, when can you stop evading? Don't you have your monster?"  
"You just shut up! I'm not calling him because I don't want to hurt you." That boy has a short red hair, good-looking face, and his eyes look so cold.  
"Ok then. My Dark Sword Man! Attack him now!"  
With Jack's order, Dark Sword Man runs to that boy. But the boy just jumps to the left to evade that attack. But suddenly, Dark Sword Man stopped attacking his front and turns his sword to his left.  
"Ouch!" The sword hurts his left leg. He stands all by his right leg. That hurt makes him can't move.  
"Ok, kid. I will finish you off next turn. You will be dead." Said Jack with a evil laughing.  
"You made me angry Jack, you will pay for it." with these words, that boy takes out a small diskette which has the data of his own monster, and put it into the mini switchover machine.  
"Too late, KID! Dark Sword Man, Kill that kid now!!!"  
Dark Sword Man uses his special power: 12 swords fly to that boy. Even he can move, he will be badly hurt, too. But there comes a shadow beside that boy, and Dark Sword Man's attack was destroyed.  
"What...what's that? What's inside those evil shadow?" said Jack with a shiver voice.  
"It's my monster, the god of Osiris. Now my dragon, attack that Dark Sword Man with your thunderclap fire!"  
A white light comes out from the shadow, and Dark Sword Man was destroyed.  
"How, how could it be...how come a human has those strong monster?"  
"It's not a monster, it's deity, the god of Osiris." the boy points at Jack, speak with a evil laughing" I want you...to be die!"  
"No, Please, please don't.no.NO!!!!!" 


	2. Coming to Battle Match

Chapter 2  
The wind blows the smoke away,everyone just can see red blood on the duel ground.The victor has gone away.Radiate speaks very loudly:"This duel's winner is--Yami Moto!"  
Yami went out of the dueling room.He looked at the sky.Tonight is so quite,no star in the sky,all black......When do I began to killing people?Should I do it?No,I must do it,for him... ...  
  
"Hey!Yami!Sorry,you must wait a long time."a young boy runs to him,said with a smile.They looks nearly the same!  
"Yugi,you didnt lose,dont you?"Yami looked at Yugi and said.  
"Errrrr.....ummmmm......anyway,I didnt lose,but I didnt kill him......"Yugi was a little pudency .  
"To me,I know you,your Dark Magician is so strong,how could you lose?"  
"But I never can win you,brother.No one can bit your Sky Dragon."  
"Yugi let's go home,I dont want to duel now.And the Battle Match will begin tomorrow."with these words,Yami was already gone.  
"Hey!Wait for me!"Yugi runs to Yami.And soon they disappear in the shades.  
  
The next day  
Today the Battle Match begins.All the duelists came to Domino City from everywhere in Japan.Looks like this game is very famous,and sure it was.  
In Kaiba Company,the dummy environment duel ground,a duel has just end.A yellow short hair boy genuflected on the floor.His monster--Red Eyes Black Dragon was nearly been destoryed.  
"Listen kid,your Red Eyes Black Dragon was strong,but it has to take more exercises." The boy's emulant was a woman,thw wind in duel ground makes her black long hair flutter.  
"This duel is end now.The winner of this duel is Isis Ishtar!"  
  
"Wooow,is this the headquarters of Kaiba Company?"Yugi looked at the tall building and planited.And Yami was just looked at his shoes and said nothing.  
"Excuse Me,can I help you?"the ensure public security came out and asked.  
"We are the duelist.We came to attend the Battle Match of Spirit Space X."Yami shows his data diskette to the ensure public security.Even he dont want,the ensure public security have to let them go in.When Yami just want go in,he felt he left someone:"Yugi?"  
"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr,Y,Yami,you go in first,I will wait a second."Yugi's face looks strange,and he was prunes and prism.  
At first,Yami stood in amazement,and then,he looks like he just knew what Yugi was thinking about:"Yugi,you are afraid,right?"  
"No!No...I wasnt.Just......ummmmm.You just go in,I will go later."  
"Ok then,Be quick."Yami followed the ensure public security.Seto Kaiba,I AM COMING! ~To Be Continue~ 


	3. Yami VS Maijason!

Chapter 3  
"Rishid, how long will that Battle Match begin? I'm so boring!? a young boy complained. He has a gray hair, wearing black mantle.  
"Master Marik, there might be less than 5 duel." a strong and tall man standing behind that young boy answered.  
"It's just so bor...." suddenly, the door of the dueling room opened, everybody stopped and looked at that door. Yami came in; he looks much weaker than everyone else.  
"Hey guys, why Seto Kaiba let that such a kid come here? Kid! You should go home and drink your mum's milk, Hahahaha." a group of the duelist laughed at Yami. But he said nothing. Just looked at them, everyone can feel a strong murderous look. ?We can?t downgrade this kid.? they thought.  
Yami looked around, suddenly it seems he found someone. He went quickly to the foyer, and spoke to that yellow hair boy: "Jyoonouchi! You came too?"  
"Of course! Who said just Moto brothers can go to Spirit Space X Battle Match?" Jyoonouchi said it with half badinage.  
"You have many bruises. Tell me, how many duels you lose?"  
"Ummmmmmmmm, not very much. I have 3 duels, 2 win and 1 lose. I passed the primary election." Jyoonouchi was very pride. "Hey, where is Yugi?"  
"Yugi? Oh, he was stage fright."  
"Excuse me, Mr. Moto," an umpire came and said to Yami, "Your duel is going to begin. Please go to the duel ground."  
"So, I can chose who I want to duel with, right?" Yami asked.  
"Sure, Mr. Moto. Please follow me."  
Standing on the duel ground, Yami thought over for a while. And then, he pointed at that group of duelists who laughed at him: "Who is the best? Come on, let's have a duel."  
"Kid, you ask for it!" a man came to the duel ground; his name is Maijason.  
"So, you are the master of them. Call your monster.? when Yami looked at Maijason, he felt such a strong murderous look. Even he doesn?t want. He still countermarched.  
"Ok then. Come out! My Summoned Skull!? While the Summoned Skull came out, the data resolution glasses showed the data of Summoned Skull.  
"A good monster, Level 35 Summoned Skull." Yami stopped for a while. His eyes look so cold and evil. ?Let me introduce mine. I will summon The Sky Dragon! God Of Osiris!"  
Suddenly, the sky turned black, a bolt lights the room. Everyone can see a critter flying beside Yami. It looked like a dragon.  
"The...The Sky, Sky Dragon?" Maijason can feel something was pressuring him. His leg was pliable; he nearly genuflected on the floor.  
"Hm, you such a freak. Can you laugh at me now? You can?t even move!"  
"Who said that, KID! Summoned Skull! Attack Sky Dragon now!" Maijason stood up and ordered. But Summoned Skull didn?t attack. He was just standing.  
"Why? Why didn?t you attack? Why?"  
"Because you are recreance, you are afraid. Those freaky critters like you don?t even have a chance to touch the god. "Yami was like a Belial. His smile was beautiful, and as cold as the ice.? You are finished!"  
Heard Yami's order, The Sky Dragon used thunderclap fire. Summoned Skull was destroyed  
"I...I lose..."Maijason genuflected on the floor, his cut by Sky Dragon's attack was blooding. Yami took out his diskette and gone away.  
On top of the duel room, Seto Kaiba was watching Yami and Maijason dueling each other.  
'Good, you came here Yami. I am very looking forward to our duel, hehe...?  
"Yami Moto VS Maijason, Maijason lose, Yami Moto overpass the primary election!" *********************************************************************** Inoyasati: Wooooooooow, yea, chapter 3 finished! Kaiba: Yami, I want to duel you NOW! Inoyasati: Kaiba you can?t win. Your Blue Eyes is much weaker than Sky Dragon, isn?t it Yami? Yami: Yeah, sure. Kaiba: How dell you say that! My Blue Eyes! Attack Inoyasati now!!! Inoyasati: Nooooooooooooo! (Flying away) Yugi: Another me, what?s happening? Where is Inoyasati? Yami& Kaiba:..................................... ~To Be Continue~ 


	4. Yugi VS Anzu!

Chapter 4  
  
Oh yea,two reviews!Thank you YamiShadowcat22 for reading my fanfic^___^I will keep working~ =======================================================================  
  
"Hey Yami,you win the first match!Congratulations!"before Yami went back to foyer,Jyoonouchi shouted.  
  
"Of course,I wont lose every duel."Yami thought it scorn to say to Jyoonouchi.  
  
"Yami,look there,a duel will begin!"Jyoonouchi suddenly stood up and pointed at the duel ground.  
  
/Who is going to duel who?/thought Yami,and he turned to look at the duel ground.A young lady is standing in the middle of the duel ground,she had a middling black hair,looks like she and Yami are the same age.  
  
"Yami,that's Anzu! Why she comes?"Jyoonouchi was doubt,but Yami didnt answer him.He just looked at Anzu and pondered who will she chose to duel with.  
  
Anzu looked around all the duelists,then she pointed at a young boy at the corner:"Yugi,I wanna duel you!"  
  
/What?!/yelled Yami and Jyoonouchi in their mind./Yugi comes?Anzu wanna duel Yugi?!/  
  
When Yugi was standing in front of Anzu,he asked:"Anzu,why do you wanna duel me?Not Yami or Jyoonouchi or someone else?"  
  
"Oh,cuz if I duel Yami,I have no chance to win him.And Jyoonouchi,first,he's already past the primary election,and he is not so strong."Anzu stopped for a while and looked at Jyoonouchi,he was jumping up and down and yelled to her.She turned back and looked into Yugi's eyes:"So,I wanna duel you."  
  
"Ok then,let's duel!"Yugi stood back and put his diskette into the switchover machine."I will summon my Dark Magician!"  
  
"Wow,cool,the Dark Magician!Yami,let's have a dill.I impone that Yugi will win.What about you?"said Jyoonouchi happily.  
  
"I think it's going to be deuce.You havent seen Anzu's monster."  
  
"Yami,you must believe that Yugi wont lose!"Jyoonouchi yelled.  
  
"I believe him.But,he should be careful."Yami was seriousness.Jyoonouchi stopped yelling and began to watch the duel.  
  
"Dark Magician,very well.And look,I will summon my Dark Magician Girl!"Anzu smiled.  
  
//What?!She said Dark Magician Girl?So it means......//  
  
"Yugi!You MUST be very careful!It means she knows every move you would made,and she can learn it from your Dark Magician!Cuz Dark Magician is her teacher!"Yami was serious,this duel isnt good for Yugi.He hoped Yugi wont lose it.  
  
"Yes yes,you are right Yami.So,Yugi,do you wanna duel me now?"said Anzu with an evil smile.  
  
"Yugi,dont duel with her!This duel is not equity for you!You can duel with someone else!You......"Yami still have something want to say,but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"Ok,Anzu,I still wanna duel you.Let's begin it!"  
  
"Great!Yugi you will win this duel easily!"Jyoonouchi yelled agitatoly,but Yami was still worry about him./Yugi,you cant lose this duel,you HAVE to win!/  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Hikari Inoyasati:At first,I wanna write Mai duel Yugi,but I thought maybe Yugi VS Anzu is more interesting~  
  
Yami Inoyasati:other me,look back.  
  
Hikari Inoyasati:Wat?(looked back)K,Kaiba???  
  
Kaiba:WHY DONT YOU WRITE ME!!!(really angry)  
  
Hikari Inoyasati:C,cuz......anyway,I will write you next chapter,ok?  
  
Kaiba:That's better.(Gone away)  
  
Hikari Inoyasati:Hu,that scared me~  
  
~To Be Continue~ 


End file.
